


Will You Be My Valentine?

by moonlittides



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Love Confessions, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Sansa is well equipped to face Valentine's Day alone - she has pizza, ice cream and a rom-com - but when Jon unexpectedly shows up on her doorstep she gets everything she's been dreaming of for years.





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, lovelies! I wanted to write a little something in honour of Valentine's Day even if it is a little late. I didn't want to go OTT with the detail so decided to keep it short and sweet. It's very light and fluffy, so a very easy read. Enjoy!

A fleecy blanket, large pizza with extra cheese, tub of Häagen-Dazs and a cheesy rom-com, what better company could a girl ask for on Valentine’s Day? Sansa tries to convince herself of her own lie, but the small mournful sigh that escapes her betrays her. She finds her thoughts turning to a handsome young man with sparkling dark eyes and black curly hair, but reminds herself once more that what she yearns for can never be and that's why she's spending Valentine's Day alone.

The house is empty since all of her friends are out on dates with their partners and although peace is usually something she embraces since it’s hard to come by living with five other students, today it only acts as a reminder that she’s one of the few people she knows that’s without love this Valentines.

Just as Sansa hits play on the DVD she hears the front door open and Jon appears in the doorway.

“Jon,” Sansa exclaims in surprise. “What are you—what are you doing here?” She’s very conscious of her bare face, fluffy PJ’s and scruffy hair that’s scraped on top of her head in a messy bun. Not to mention the obvious loner girl suck fest that she has going on with the pizza, ice cream, rom-com and blanket.

“Oh, Sans, sorry. I didn’t know you’d be here. Robb’s at ours with Talisa so I wanted to get out to give them some privacy and Margaery said everyone would be out here so it would be alright if I hung out. She gave me her key.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. That’s fine,” Sansa says, secretly grateful for the company.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I can go if you—”

“Really Jon, it’s fine.”

Jon smiles and takes a seat in the arm chair across from her.

“Want some pizza?” she offers.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Jon flashes her a cheeky grin and wink and Sansa feels her heart somersault in her chest.

Jon was her brother’s best friend, but because of their closeness in age and the fact they were at the same college, Sansa and her friends ran in the same circles as Robb and his friends. She’s gotten to know Jon pretty well over the last couple of years and is incredibly fond of him.

With a slice of pizza in hand Jon sinks back into the arm chair and with his mouth stuffed full he asks, “What’s the film?”

“It’s some cheesy romantic comedy from Margaery’s collection.” Sansa reaches for the DVD case from the coffee table and reads it aloud. “13 Going On 30.”

“Oh, isn’t that Big but with a girl as lead instead of a guy?”

“Pretty much. I can turn it off if you like.”

Jon shakes his head. “I don’t mind.”

Sansa has spent a lot of time with Jon but never like this. They’re usually in a big group and on the occasions where they have been alone they’ve usually been drunk. In fact, there was one drunken night a couple of years ago when they kissed. Because it was only during a game of Spin the Bottle, Sansa has tried her hardest to forget about it since it meant nothing, but she often relives it and finds herself longing for it to happen again under different circumstances. Although she’s always been attracted to Jon she seems to notices it even more so now. She’s acutely aware of his presence and being around him makes her feel giddy. It takes her back to the days when she was thirteen and had such a huge crush on him that whenever she saw him she became a blubbering sweaty mess.

“No plans for Valentine’s then?” he asks. “I thought you’d be out on a date.”

Sansa blushes. “Wasn’t in the mood.”

Jon sighs. “I know what you mean. The whole dating thing gets to be a pain in the arse after a bit. It stops being worth it even to go for dinner and to get pissed.”

They both laugh.

“I know. I haven’t been on one in months.”

“Really? A beautiful girl like you.”

The compliment takes Sansa by surprise and she blushes harder.

“Sorry, that was inappropriate,” he says apologetically.

“No, no, I—I liked it.”

This time Sansa could swear she sees him blush but he seems to recover faster than she managed to.

“Do you mind if I have a drink?”

“No, help yourself. You know where everything is, right?”

Jon nods and gets up to go over to the kitchen. “Do you want one?”

“Yes, please.”

“Wine okay?”

“Wine’s good.”

Jon returns a minute or so later and hands her a glass of red. This time he doesn’t go to the arm chair, he perches himself next to her on the sofa. Her entire body goes tense and she seems to forget how to breathe.

Sansa dislikes feeling so out of her comfort zone so pushes aside her nerves. “Here’s to us and every other single in the world that’s sitting at home drinking wine and eating pizza lone.”

Jon cracks a smile and they clink their glasses briefly before taking a sip. His entire body is twisted towards Sansa and she can feel his eyes boring into her. Sansa pretends to watch the film when all she can think about is Jon being right beside her. For years she’s suppressed and dismissed her attraction and feelings for him because she thought they were unreciprocated but suddenly she feels that there’s a real possibility that something might be happening between them. It’s unsettling and beyond terrifying, but also entirely exhilarating.

Jon sets his glass on the coffee table and clears his throat. “Okay, I have a confession to make.”

Sansa turns to face him. “What?”

“Robb and Talisa aren’t at home.”

Sansa fails to connect the dots and frowns at him in confusion.

“I came round because Margaery convinced me to.”

“Margaery convinced you?”

He nods. “Because apparently she’s sick and tired of the two of us dancing around our feelings for each other. And I quote, we need to give it up and fuck each other’s brains out already.”

Sansa reaction is a mixture between a gasp of shock and giggle of amusement.

“She really said that?”

“Yup.”

“But why would she say that?”

“Because it’s true. At least…I think it’s true.” He lets out a deep breath. “Sansa, I fancy you. A lot.”

Sansa’s breath catches in her throat. “You do?”

“I do.”

Sansa feels as though her heart is soaring.

She hangs her head shyly and says, “You know…I’ve had a crush on you since we were kids.”

“Robb always said you did but I thought he was teasing. The funniest part was that I had a crush on you.”

“What? No way. You’re just saying that.”

Jon holds up his hands. “I swear.”

Sansa smiles and shakes her head.

“The only reason I never said anything is because I thought Robb would kill me.”

Sansa laughs. “Yeah, that’s true. So why are you saying something now?”

“Because I know I can take him now,” he replies jokingly, before returning back to his serious face. “No, the reason I came is because I—I couldn’t get you out of my head. I had a date but I didn’t want to be with her I wanted to be with you because it’s Valentine’s Day and _you’re_ the one I like.”

Sansa is still questioning whether she’s dreaming or this is truly happening.

 “You like me even when I look like this?” Sansa laughs.

Jon doesn’t show even a hint of amusement. “I don’t care what you look like. You’re always beautiful to me.”

Throwing caution to the wind and embracing her inner confidence, Sansa leans forward and kisses Jon firmly. She leans back and meets his dark eyes, and feels she’s getting everything she’s dreamed of since she was thirteen.

“So, Sansa Stark, will you be my valentine?”

With a wide joyous smile on her face Sansa says, “Yes, Jon Snow, I will.”

Their lips collide once more, their teeth crashing together due to the unrelenting smiles on their faces, but their happiness soon turns to passion as they collapse back onto the sofa clutched in one another’s embrace.

“We don’t have to,” Jon breathes. “We can take it slow.”

“Slow?” Sansa scoffs. “I’ve waited for this for six bloody years, I’m not waiting any longer.”

Jon laughs and the two begin discarding each other of their clothes, caught up in a frenzy of ardent kisses, the desire and longing they have been suppressing for so long exploding out of them all at once.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
